legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are the 105th race grown from the Divine Tree. Dragons, along with humans, were deemed unfit for the Wingly's utopian dream and were hunted down. Eventually humans gained the heart of dragons to use as a weapon against their winged oppressors. In opposition to this, the Winglies created two items meant to be used against dragons: the Dragon Buster, an ethereal sword designed to kill dragons; and the Dragon Block Staff, an elaborate staff crafted to seal away the dragons' formidable power. Both of these weapons were once used to seal away the King of Dragons, also known as the Divine Dragon. There were eight known original dragons, these were of the seven dragoon spirits that exist and finally the Divine Dragon, which was too powerful to defeat and was only sealed away. When the Darkness Dragon was sacrificed to be Rose's Darkness Dragoon Spirit, it spawned a smaller dragon which she named 'Michael'. It was referred to as the Black-Burst Dragon and also a Vassal Dragon and was used on the final assault on Kadessa. 11,000 years later, there are two known surviving dragons in Endiness. These are the Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand and the Sea Dragon, Regole. In Doel's black castle there seems to be yet another dragon. Dart and Albert stumble upon a large purple flame when two researchers of the white and green flame approach them. After talking for a while one of them slips and says the purple flame is caused by the dragon. Then when the party goes up one more level a mutilated dragon can be seen hanging from the ceiling and the researchers in there plead for them not to tell anyone. Known Dragons Until the end of the game there are 12 known dragons: #Divine Dragon: The king and the strongest of the dragons, his element is none but he possess incredible magical artillery inside his body, the cannon and the gatling (ball). He is shaped like a normal dragon but his eye is inside his mouth and works as a targeting scope as well as energy charger. He is the only dragon who fight the wingly on his own before being sealed without ally himself to human. #Red-Eyed Dragon: The mighty dragon who ruled over fire, he allied himself with humans and allows himself to be sacrificed for Zieg and lets him to use his spirit for the dragon campaign. His body is shaped like a missile warhead with 6 eyes, which his attack is charging himself towards the enemy and explode like a real missile in impact. #Jade Dragon: The ruler of wind, he gave his spirit to human for the dragon campaign and then chose Syuveil as his master. His shape is like a giant whale with 4 wings (fin) and a cannon on his head. His attack is firing the cannon and cause giant gust of wind. #Violet Dragon: Master of thunder, like the other original dragons, he became human's ally and his spirit used by Kanzas. His shape is like a giant beetle with giant pincers and claws, he destroys foe with his electric charged tackle then caused short circuit and blow away. #Dark Dragon: The conqueror of darkness, she is the only dragon that was seen giving her spirit to Rose. When Rose still thought about using her as the weapon, she already accepted Rose to be the master until Rose agreed to use her. She is shaped like a giant space shuttle, she absorbs her opponents to the darkness then charged through creating light and eliminates them. #White-Silver Dragon: The holy dragon, Her spirit was originally used by Shirley in the Dragon Campaign. Her shape is like a battle ship. She descends down from the sky and firing a laser to bring judgment to enemies and heals the party with her holy power. #Blue-Sea Dragon: The queen of the sea, she align herself with humans for the dragon campaign and grants her spirit to Damia. Her shape is like a giant flying fish. She annihilates her enemies by freezing the ground to a glacier and charged upon them, causing tidal wave and swallow them inside a whirlpool. #Golden Dragon: Emperor of earth, he opposed the wingly dictatorship and sacrifice himself to be one with humans, giving Belzac the power of Dragoon. His form is a giant armadillo with cannon in his right hand. He destroys enemies by sucking them to qiucksand then blow his cannon to the sky. #Feyrbrand: The vessel of the Jade Dragon, he possess green body and giant tusks which makes him known as "the Green Tusked Dragon". His shape is a praying mantis. He was controlled by Greham and killed along with him against the other Dragoons. #Regole: The vessel of the Blue-Sea Dragon. His shape is a giant sea-serpent. He was controlled by Lenus and then slain by the new Dragoons along with his master. #Michael: Son and vessel of the Dark Dragon. When his mother sacrifices herself to Rose, he was still a baby and named by Rose. His shaped like a pterodactyl. However, whether he forgot about Rose or held vengeance because of his mother's sacrifice, he attacked Rose. But slain by her and Dart. #Purple-Flame Dragon: The dragon seen in the black castle, not much known about this dragon. Only that being mutilated as an experiment or research. Trivia *Dark Dragon is the only dragon seen to be sacrificed for Rose and gave her the spirit. But it's unclear whether this process is the first or last. *Zieg is the Leader of the dragoons and supreme commander of the human army. Considering this, Red-Eyed Dragon might be the leader of the dragon who wished to let their power to be used by humans and the first one to grants the power of dragoons. *Divine Dragon never wished to fight along with humans against wingly and then attacking human, this might prove that Divine Dragon is far more intilligent than the others. *Dragons gave their spirit to humans and giving birth to dragoons, their power is the combination of the Dragon's supernatural power with elements along with human's cunning and potential making dragoons the deadliest lifeform in the Legend of Dragoon. *The gender of the original dragons who gave their spirits most likely be the same with the humans they chose. In Rose's case, Dark Dragon gave birth to a son, strongly implies that Dark Dragon is female. Also from the other known Dragoons, the spirits always chose the new user with same gender (e.g. Red-Eyed chose Dart and Zieg, Jade chose Syuveil to Albert and Blue-Sea chose Damia, Lenus and Meru). *Despite his heart that never fights with humans, in the end Divine Dragon actually chose Dart as his master. Possibly because of Dart's power or his heart wished to end the lasting war from 11.000 years ago. *Divine Dragon, despite he has been assaulted with dragon buster and dragon block staff actually managed to stay alive and remained sealed for 11.000 years. But in the age of the new dragoons, Divine Dragon is killed with only the dragon block staff. Lloyd also used the dragon buster but only when Divine Dragon is already killed. this may prove whether his powers have diminished or the new dragoons are much more powerful than the originals. * Category:Species